The Clinical Research Center is heavily involved in multiple areas which reflect the diversity of Clinical Research at the Medical Center. Certain of the most active areas are as follows: 1. Lipoprotein Metabolism: Kinetics, genetics, drug therapy, relationship to atherosclerosis; 2. Research in mechanisms of diabetes with particular emphasis on diabetes in pregnancy and the interaction of diabetes with other endocrine systems; 3. Studies in biochemistry and physiology of asthma and other pulmonary conditions with specific focus on the effects of treatment of cortico-steroid metabolism; 4. Studies of the connective tissue diseases with special focus on lupus erythematosis and hydralazine induced systemic lupus; 5. Systemic studies of the treatment and biochemical parameters of alcoholic cirrhosis; 6. Systemic evaluation of the function of the kidney in lipid and apolipoprotein catabolism with studies of apr CII-urea in subjects with nephrotic syndrome; 7. Study of the effects of the non-absorbable new cholesterol lowering compound (sucrose poly-ester) effects on fecal bile acids, neutral sterols and cholesterol.